Pequeño tamaño, gran problema
by CrixArtist
Summary: La busqueda una nueva babosa coloca al equipo entero en una interesante situacion, que necesitaran ayuda para solucionar.
1. Chapter 1

-¿No esta por ahi?- dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado del lugar.

-Nop. Nada de este lado.- respondio un troll. Hacia algun tiempo que Trixie habia querido innovar sus videos con un nuevo descubrimiento, asi que la Banda Shane la ayudaba a buscar babosas nuevas.

-¿Estas segura que este es el habitat correcto?- pregunto Eli.

-Claro que si. Pero no lo entiendo, hace ya un buen rato que deberiamos haberla encontrado.

-Espera, ¿encontrado? ¿Que acaso estamos buscando una babosa espesifica?- pregunto Kord algo confuso.

-Si, es una especie interesante. Se dice que cuando golpea a su objetivo, este puede rejuvenecer segun la fuerza del impacto.

-Ey, yo he escuchado de esas.- el mas grande miembro del equipo de acerco a la joven.- Cerca de mi caverna solian oirse rumores de pesonas a las que volvia jovenes, incluso las convertia en bebes.

-¡Increible! ¿La babosa puede hacer eso?- intervino Eli.

-No lo se, en ese momento no eran mas que rumores.

-Bueno, podremos comprobarlos en cuanto la hallemos.

-Si es que la hallamos.- la peliroja se sento en uno de los hongos de lugar algo frustrada. El Shane se sento a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo haremos, lo prometo.- dijo sonriendole. Ella le devolvio la expresion y volvieron a la busqueda.

¿Y que hay de Pronto? Bueno, como es de costumbre, este se habia alejado de la expedicion hacia ya un buen rato, casado de dar vueltas "sin sentido". Estaba recostado a una planta para "recobrar fuerzas" para poder localizar de nuevo el camino a casa. Pretendia quedarse dormido, pero los chillidos que sus babosas coemnzaron a hacer se lo impidieron.

-¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez, babosas escandalosas? Interrumpen el suen'o de Pronto.- al ver que no le hacia caso, su babosa flatulorinca bajo de su contenedor y de coloco en frente de su rostro, haciendo lo suyo.- ¡Aaahhh! ¿Y eso por que fue?- la babosa le indico que se volteara. Dudoso lo hizo, y vio frente a si una pequen'a babosa color naranja con verde (imagen proximamente en mi pagina de FaceBook).-¿Que? ¿Me despertaron solo para ver a esta babosa? ¿Que tiene de importante?- sus babosas le sen'alaron al resto de la Banda.- Ah, ¿es acaso esa la babosa por la que vinimos?- felices de que al fin, y por primera vez de hecho, comprendiera lo que decian. El topoide tomo a la babosa y corrio hacia los demas.

-No, solo hay sierras aqui...- grito el troll.

-Y aqui solo hay bengalas...- dijo Eli. Trixie se cruzo de brazos. ¿Como seria posible que llevaban ya dos horas alli y de la babosa no se viera ni el rastro? Estaba a pundo de indicar que era mejor retirarse ya, cuando Pronto llego.

-Pueden dejar ya de buscar, pues el grandioso Pronto ha hallado la razon de nuestro viaje hasta aqui.- mostro la babosa, dejando a los demas impactados.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Donde la hallaste?

-Pues, no vague sin rumbo como ustedes, solo tuve recostarme y ella vino a mi, sin ayuda...- sus babosas reclamaron merito desde sus lugares.- Oh, bueno, tal vez un poco de ayuda...

-Es increible.- la babosa salto a la mano de Trixie, quien saco su camara y no dudo en comenzar a filamrla. Eli rio.

-¿Ves? Te dije que la hallariamos. No fuimos presisamente nosotros, pero al menos aparecio.

-¿Y que estan esperando para lanzarla?- exclamo Kord.- ¡Ya quiero ver si es verdad todo aquello que escuche!

-Muy bien...- dijo el topodie cargandola.

-¡Pronto, espera!- interrumpio Eli.- Kord lo dijo, no sabemos si son verdad esos rumores. Y si si resultan ser verdaderos, ¿que haremos si impacta a alguno de nosotros?

-Creo recordar que habia una especie de antidoto en caso de que eso sucediera.

-¿Lo hay?

-Si, pero me acuerdo muy bien, es que fue hace ya tanto tiempo...- Pronto se apoyo en su lanzadora, esperando a que Kord dijera el famoso remedio antes de disparar, pero no calculo donde de recostaba y disparo el arma.

-¡Cuidado!- Eli alerto a los demas. Todos se lanzaron al suelo, cubriendose de cualquien disparo de la babosa. Esta reboto un par de veces y cayo lejos del lugar sin darle a nadie... o al menos, eso creian.

-¡Pronto!- exclamaron Eli y Trixie.

-Perdon...

-Oigan, ¿donde esta Kord?- pregunto la muchacha. Todos voltearon y notaron que en realidad no estaba. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores.

-Vaya, cualquiera diria que para ser un troll de las cavernas, seria mas facil de encontrar.- dijo Eli, de repente, vio su

lanzadora. Se acerco y vio su chaqueta a un lado, sobre lo que creia era un roca.- Hey, aqui esta su lanzadora.- aviso. Los otros dos se acercaron.

-¿Pero donde esta Kord?

-No lo se. Hay que recojer estas cosas.- dijo Eli toamdo el arma de su amigo y se dirigio a su Meca para guardarla. Trixie iba a tomar la chaqueta, pero en cuanto la levanto...

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh!

-¡Trixie!- Eli corrio hacia ella.- ¿Que pasa?

-Y-yo... creo que lo encontre.- dijo levantando la prenda.

-¡¿Kord?!

Antes de que me abucheen por la similitud entre este fic y "Nin'a Sting" de LOBITA-TATRIX, aclaro que no es copia. Este esta

escrito hace meses, pero la pense mucho para subirlo, y pues, TATRIX penso igual que yo y se adelanto. Pero la verdad es que

me tome mucho tiempo escribiendolo y no pierdo nada con que este aqui. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Al levantar por completo la chaqueta, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que se encontraba debajo de esta: Un troll bebe, bastante similar a Kord, incluso tenia su casco, pero le quedaba bastante grande.

-¿Ese es Kord?- pregunto el topoide.

-Creo que si...- aun sorprendido, Eli trato de alzarlo.

-Pero... crei que la babosa no le habia dado a nadie.- Trixie seguia impactada.

-Tambien yo, pero al parecer, creimos mal.

-¿Y que haremos con el? Pronto no piensa cambiar pañales de troll.- dijo viendo con desprecio a su compañero afectado. Este tenia un par de ojos grandes, que miraban todo con entusiasmo. Trixie no pudo evitar reir.

-Kord era tierno de pequen'o.- comento ella con una sonrisa. Eli lo miro y sonrio tambien.

-Es cierto.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo asi.

-Por ahora, hay que llevarlo al refugio. Luego, veremos que podemos hacer.- Eli trato de sostenerlo bien, pero apenas si podia alzarlo.- Es algo pesado.

-Los bebes Troll suelen pesar mas que los bebés normales, Eli.- de repente, el pequeño Kord logro zafarse y gateo hacia las Mecas, específicamente hacia la suya. La miro fijamente y comenzo a reir.

-Parece que tiene un gusto por las Mecas desde que era bebe.

-Eso creo.- Eli trato de levantarlo de nuevo.- Bien, pequen'o, hora de irnos.- lo coloco delante de el sobre Lucky, y luego de mil maniobras para asegurarse de que no cayera, lograron irse.

-Tal vez podriamos preguntarle a Grendell.-sugirio la peliroja.- Kord dijo que habia escuchado los rumores de la babosa por su caverna, y el y Grendell son amigos desde antes. Puede que sepa algo que nos sirva.

-Esa es una buena idea, pero no podemos llevar a Kord.

-Es mejor que uno de nosotros vaya con Grendell, los otros dos se quedaran cuidando a Kord.

-Bien,- dijo Pornto.- ¿Y quien ira?

-¿Por que no vas tu?- pregunto Eli.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu eres el mejor rastreador, ¿no es cierto?...

-Y tu fuiste el que disparo la babosa.- termino Trixie.

-Pero yo...

-¿Prefieres quedarte a cambiar pan'ales de troll?

-De acuerdo. Sera Pronto quien emprenda la riesgosa mision de hallar la cura a los efecto de la babosa para ayudar a nuestro amigo.- dijo dramaticamente.

-Esta dicho. Creo que ellos estan en el estadio de BabosaBol, preparandose para el siguiente campeonato.- dijo Eli.

-No hay necesidad de saber donde estan. Puedo hallarlos con mi maravilloso olfato.

-Deja que el "gran rastreador" haga su trabajo, Eli. Tenemos que regresar al refugio, Kord no se ve muy bien.- Eli se volvio hacia el troll. Este comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

-Debe ser hambre.- los tres regresaron al refugio, mientras Pronto emprendia su camino hacia donde el creia que se encontraba Grendell y el resto de los mecanicos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Tanto sin verlos! (Ayer, XD) ¿Como estan, gente? ¿Como se preparan para recibir el nuevo an'o? Yo estoy feliz, ansiosa por subir mi siguiente historia. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Pronto avanzo una distancia considerable. Se detuvo un momento y bajo de su vehiculo para estudiar el lugar.

-Bueno, el olor del aire me dice que estamos cerca, pero no puedo decir aun con presicion en que direccion se hayan ellos- dijo a sus babosas.

Estas miraron al rededor y vieron a lo lejos lo que parecia ser una especie de torre. Ese era el estadio. Mientras las demas chillaban, su babosa flatulorinca salto a su hombro.

-Hey, ¿que haces? Baja de ahi.- antes de que pudiera tomarla, esta salto y comenzo a saltar en direccion a la torre.-¡Vuelve aqui, babosa desobediente!- grito Pronto.

Corrio detras de ella y logro alcanzarla. Pero la babosa no cesaba de moverse, tratando de soltarse.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- la babosa le indico lo que vieron. Pronto lavanto la vista y vio aquella torre.- No iremos ahi solo por que creen que ese es el lugar. Ustedes no tiene las cualidades de rastreo y ubicacion que tiene el magnifico Pronto. Iremos en la otra direccion.- regreso a su Meca y la encendio, pero al dar la vuelta, vio delante suyo a un par de sabuesos de babosas.

-Ehm, pensandolo bien, nada perdemos con comprobar si ese es el lugar.- dijo en voz baja. Los perros ladraron y Pronto grito. Esto solo altero a los animales, quienes lo comenzaron a seguir apenas se puso en marcha. Vaya manera de comenzar un viaje.

Por otro lado, Eli y Trixie habian llegado al refugio con el bebe troll. Lo cual habia sido toda proesa, puesto que Kord no dejaba de tocar cuanto boton veia en la Meca del Shane, provocando mas de un desastre.

-La proxima vez, lo llevaras tu...- le dijo a su compan'era. Trxie rio mientras abria la puerta.

-Solo espero que Grendell sepa la cura. No podemos combatia contra el Doctor Blakk y cuidar de un bebe al mismo tiempo.

-No sera por mucho tiempo.- uso al bebe en el suelo. Este comenzo a gatear automaticamente hasta donde de hallaban las herramientas y los demas repuestos de las Mecas, sin que los otros dos se percataran. Tomo una de las llaves y pretendia llevarsela a la boca, pero su babosa Carnero lo vio e intervino de inmediato. Comenzo a saltar para llamar su atencion, lo cual logro.

El bebe comenzo a reir cuando la vio. Dejo la herramienta a un lado y comenzo a gatear para perseguirla. La babosa lo guio lejos de alli. Acto seguido, trato de llevarlo al centro de la sala, pero otro objeto no tardo en llamar la atencion de la criaturita. Y como no lo iba a hacer, si se trataba de la colorida camara de Trixie. Sujetandose a como pudo del sofa, intento ponerse de pie para tomarla. Esta vez, la babosa no pudo hacer nada, mas que avisarle a los chicos.

Se dirigio hacia la muchacha y comenzo a chillar para llamar su atencion, pero ellos seguian hablando.

-Pronto es bueno para orientarse, no tardara mucho en encontrarlos.- afirmaba Eli.

-No lo se, pero recuerda que a veces sus "sentidos" se confunden, como aquella vez que...- se detuvo de repente. Un golpe en su bota la hizo mirar hacia abajo. La babosa parecia inquieta.- ¿Que pasa, amigo?

-Ehm, Trix...- Eli sen'alo hacia la sala. Ella volteo hacia donde le indicaba y vio al pequen'o con la mitad del artefacto en su boca.

-¡Kord, no!- corrio hacia el y se agacho.- Esto no es un jeguete.- le explico con gentileza. Trato de tomarla, pero olvido que, aunque ahora fuera un bebe, seguia siendo un troll. Kord se aferro a la camara y se negaba a soltarla.- Kord, por favor, sueltala.

-¿Que sucede?

-No quiere darmela.

-Tal vez si intentamos darle otra cosa para jugar...- dijo mientras buscaba algo. Trixie siguio tratando de que el soltara su camara.

-Sabia que los trolls eran orgullosos, pero no sabia que eran tan tercos.- el bebe solo se reia, pues creia que era un juego. Trixie se sento en el suelo con el y trato de convencerle de que la soltara, pero todo intento fallo. Mas le valia a Pronto regresar rapido con la cura.

**_Hasta aca el tercer capitulo. Un abrazo :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

-Vamos, Kord. Suelta mi camara.- rogo Trixie ya cansada. El bebe tenia dicho objeto ya completamente babeado. Ella habia intentado todo lo que se le habia ocurrido para que se la devolviese: intento reemplazarla con una llave, jugar con el y hasta sus babosas trataron de ayudarla, pero no sirvio de nada. El troll era terco y queria jugar con la camara.

Eli llego a ayudar con algo que creyo seria util. Tenia un pequen'o objeto entre sus manos. Se agacho junto a los otros dos.

-Hey, amigo, ¿que tal si juegas con esto?- dijo revelando lo que parecia ser una pelota amarilla y azul. El bebe sonrio, dejo la camara a un lado y gateo hacia el Shane. Trixie tomo su pertenencia, algo asqueada por su estado.

-Genial...- dijo desanimada.- Y acababa de lustrarla.

-Si fuera tu, me cubriria los oidos.- advirtio Eli cubriendose los suyos mientras se ponia de pie.

-¿Por que?- pregunto extran'ada. En cuanto Kord tomo el nuevo "juguete" este se movio. Era una babosa slirena. Trixie comprendio y se tapo sus oidos. La babosa comenzo a cantar y los demas vieron como los ojos del bebe comenzaban a pesarle. Las otras babosas que se encontraban cerca de el tuvieron que correrse rapidamente para no ser aplastadas cuando cayo dormido.

-Problema resuelto.- dijo Eli alzandolo.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Bueno, hay que evitar que despierte hasta que se nos ocurra como mantenerlo ocupado hasta que regrese Pronto.

-¿Cuanto crees que le falte para encontrar a Grendell?

Con Pronto...

Aunque habia perdido a los sabuesos hacia ya algun rato, no paraba de huir, despues de todo, esa era una de las habilidades topoides.

-Creo que estamos a salvo.- dijo a su arsenal.- Ahora, hay que seguir con nuestro camino para completar nuestra mision.

La Meca mas pequen'a de la Banda de Shane comenzaba a tener algunos desperfectos. Despues de una carrera de esa magnitud, era obvio. Primero, salia algo de humo del frente, cosa a la que no dieron mucha importancia, despues, la velocidad comenzo a disminuir, hasta quedar inmovil. Pronto no tuvo mas remedio que bajarse y tratar de remolcarla por sus propios medios, pues faltaba ya muy poco para llegar con los trolls. Su babosa flatulorinca subio hacia la cabeza de la maquina para quedar a la altura de su lanzador.

-¿Saben?- comento el rastreador.- Es algo ironico que mi Meca se descomponga mientras estamos en busca de quienes solian ser mecanicos para que nos ayuden a regresar a Kord, que tambien es mecanico.- la babosa morada lo miro algo confusa, pero tenia razon.

Una hora mas tarde, se encontraba frente a las puertas del estadio de BabosaBol. Este era en realidad enorme. Si solo su cancha era inmensa, ahora sumenle el espacio de las bancas para los espectadores, los casilleros de los jugadores, las habitaciones de control y los miles de obstaculos que se hayan en el campo de juego. Todo esto junto formaba una edificacion increiblemente inmensa.

-Bueno, nuestro viaje a resultado dichoso, ya que he encontrado finalmente el destino sin ayuda alguna, valiendome unicamente de mis ya conocidos instintos.- sus babosas ni se molestaron en raclamar credito. Ya estaban acostumbradas a sus habladurias. La entrada estaba abierta de par en par, asi que se dirigieron a ella con toda la calma del mundo. Pero no pudieron pasar, ya que...

-¡Hey!- un guardia de turno se acerco.- ¿A donde creen que van?

-Ah, caballero, veo que usted, por desgracia, no conce mi identidad.

-¿Deberia conocerla?- pregunto friamente el oficial.

-Por supuesto, pero ya que la desconoce, voy a ser tan amable de explicarsela...- el receptor se cruzo de brazos, esperando escuchar la respuesta.- Yo soy Pronto, el magnifico. Conocido rastreador en BajoTerra y todas sus cavernas por el maravilloso don de dar con la ubicacion de hasta los lugares ocultos y apartados de la civilizacion.

-Si, si, ya entendi, ¿y eso como se supone que justifique el que quieras entrar?

-Pues vera usted, buen sen'or, mis talentos son tan legendarios que llegaron a oidos del hijo del famoso Will Shane, quien me imploro unirme a su equipo, (¿en serio, Pronto?) de manera que soy parte de la Banda de Shane.- eso no hizo cambiar la expresion del guarda, asi que continuo.- Ehm, uno de los nuestros sufrio un pequen'o accidente de misteriosa procedencia... y creemos que alguien del equipo de los Shock and Rollers sabe como ayudarlo.

-Lo siento, pero todos los equipos estan ahora en medio de un riguroso entrenamiento para el siguiente campeonato, no pueden ser interrumpidos por nadie.- Dicho esto, entro al edificio y cerro las puertas.

-¡No, espere!- trato intervenir Pronto. Pero ya era tarde, nadie lo oia.- ¿Esto contaria como un pequen'o retraso o como un problema mayor?- pregunto a su flatulornca. Esta le miro y se encongio de hombros. El viaje no habia resultado tan productivo como se habia esperado.

**_Oh, oh..._**

**_Desde que abri mi FaceBook conoci a muchisima gente nueva, y no tienen idea lo feliz que me tiene haberlos conocido y lo agardecida que estoy de que me hallan aceptado. :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Sabes que es lo que come un troll bebe?- pregunto Eli. Tenian que alimentar al bebe, pero este se habia negado a comer todo lo que le daban. Ahora, la cocina era un completo desastre.

-Ni idea.- respondio Trixie con un plato en la mano. Esa era ya su ultima opcion. Se acerco a la improvisada silla de bebe, que no era otra cosa que una silla corriente, con un par de cajas sobre ella para hacerla mas alta y una almohada arriba.- A ver, Kord. Abre la boca.- intento acercar la cuchara a el, pero el troll puso una cara de disgusto y la arrojo lejos, cayendo esta justo cobre la camisa del Shane.

Kord se rio. Para el no era mas que un juego. Y Trixie no tardo en unirsele al ver la cara de su compan'ero con aquella mancha encima suyo.

-Esto ya no es divertido.- se quejo Eli.

-Jajaja, no, yo creo que si lo es.- Trixie tomo una toalla y trato de ayudarlo a limpiarse. Pero en cuanto se voltearon hacia la silla, Kord ya no estaba.- Oh, no.

-¿Donde esta?

-No lo se. ¿Como pudo bajarse de esa silla tan rapido?- el ruido de un vidrio quebrandose en la sala les dio un indicio de su paradero. Corrieron hacia donde vino el ruido y lo encontraron haciendo una torre con los contenedores de babosas.

-¿Es que no se le acaba la energia nunca?- Eli se acerco a el e intento alzarlo para alejarlo de los cristales rotos, pero Kord fue mas listo y se alejo de el antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, y se rio al ver su expresion.

-Kord...- llamo la chica.- vamos. Ven con la tia Trixie...- iba ya hacia ella, cuando vio su brillante caja de herramientas en el suelo y se dirigio hacia esta.- ¿Pero que...?

A gatas, llego hacia la caja y la abrio para sacar su llave y babearla.

-¡Kord, no eso esta sucio!- Eli sabia que debia alejarlo de alli, pero si le arrebataba el objeto, sin duda comenzaria a llorar.- ¿Que hago?

-Ni idea. Trata de darle otra cosa para jugar...

Con Pronto...

-Muy bien. No puedo entrar por la puerta de en frente, eso es seguro. Debe haber otro modo de ingresar a este lugar para hablar con Grendell.- mientras caminaba al rededor del lugar de pensar en algo, encontro algo interesante: en una puerta que quedaba en la parte de atras vio salir a un topoide que, a juzgar por su uniforme, trabaja alli como conserje.- Ah, parece que la suerte le sonrie de nuevo a Pronto...

El topoide se dirigia al basurero a depositar algunas bolsas. Lucia cansado y agotado, estados que aprovecho Pronto para poner a prueba su idea.

-Eh, disculpa.- dijo acercandose.

-¿Si?- respondio el empleado con tono desanimado.

-Si, eh, necesito saber una cosa. ¿Seria posible que me prestaras tu uniforme a cambio del resto del dia libre...?- la propuesta le parecio interesante al empleado.

**_Espero que les haya gustado :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sus babosas reian mientras Pronto sufria con el incomodo traje de conserje. El topoide con el que lo habia intercambiado era obviamente mas joven que el. Seguramente tambien tendria problemas con la olgada ropa del rastreador.

-¿Quieren dejar de reirse? Se supone que el personal no debe tener armas. Si ven que Pronto tiene babosas consigo, estara en problemas.

Encontro un carrito de limpieza. Debio haber sido dejado alli por el otro antes de salir a dejar las bolsas. Creyo tener una excusa para ingresar a cualquier lado donde se encontrara el equipo de Babosa Bol de Grendell, con el pretexto de limpiar.

Recorrio varios pasillo y salas si levantar sospechas. Entraba a lugares diciendo "recoger la basura de los botes". Pero por mas que buscara, no pudo hallarlos en ningun lado.

Echo un vistazo al campo de juego, pero eran las Bestias de Ciudad Nocturna las que estaban practicando alli. Hacian un repaso de posiciones de defensa de la trampas, preparandose para la temporada. Pronto quiso seguir buscando, pero antes de irse, uno de los jugadores lo vio.

-¡Hey! ¡Conserje!

-¿Yo?- pregunto Pronto.

-¿Es que ves otro por aqui?- el ennorme sujeto se le acerco.- ¿En donde rayos te metiste?

-Oh, pues estaba, ya saben, haciendo cosas de conserjes.

-Bueno, ya que estas en eso, necesitamos que limpies de arriba abajo nuestros casilleros.

-Eh, ah, si, sen'or. En seguida...- empujo el carrito hasta las casilleros ante la extran'ada mirada del jugador, quien podria jurar que aquel conserje era identico al integrante de un equipo, solo que no lograba recordar cual...

En el refugio...

-Lo siento, amigo.- se disculpo Eli. El brillante color naranja de Burpy habia hecho creer al pequen'o Kord que era una especie de juguete de goma, y se reusaba a soltarlo ahora. Lo sacudia una y otra vez, esperando que hiciera algun sonido.

-Tal vez deberiamos considerar darle un juguete menos... vivo.- sugirio la peliroja al ver la cara de sufrimiento de la infierno.- ¿Que tal este?

-¿La morsa de peluche de Pronto? ¿Y que dira el si Kord lo destroza?

-Oh, vamos. No creo que vaya a hacerle dan'o, es decir, no ha roto a Burpy aun, ¿o si?- justifico mientras se sentaba en el suelo con el bebe.- Mira, Kord.- le ofrecio el juguete. Los ojitos del troll se abrieron con ilusion al ver aquello, y de inmediato lanzo lejos a la babosa. Eli fue a buscarle. Trixie coloco el peluche en el suelo y Kord se apodero de el. Comenzo a abrazarlo.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Eli regresando con una mareada babosa infierno en sus manos.

-Creo que si...- ella sonrio y se puso de pie.

-¿Donde estara Pronto? No podemos tenerlo asi mucho tiempo.

-Eli, pero, ¿y que tal si no existe una cura?

-Tiene que haberla. Estoy seguro. La Bnada de Shane no puede combatir al mal si tienen a su cuidado a un bebe. De una forma u otra, hay que regresarle a la normalidad.

_**Pobre Burpy...**_

_**Actualice este fic hace poco, tres dias creo, pero no pude evitarlo. Es que hasta a mi me da risa escribiendolo, XD.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-Pronto, Rey de Colina Topo, haciendo trabajos de conserje. Jamas crei que caeria tan bajo...- djo terminando de restregar la puerta del ultimo casillero.- Pero al menos ya esta concluido. Ahora, a seguir buscando al equipo de... ¡Ouch!- Se estrello contra un enorme sujeto.- ¡Hey! Fijate por donde... ¡Grendel!

-¡¿Que?!- grito en respuesta el enorme jugador.- Hola, topoide. ¿Que haces aqui?

-Es que hay un problema...

-Ah, ya se. La Banda de Shane te despidio y ahora trabajas aqui.

-Si, digo ¡no! ¿Por que la Banda se desharia de Pronto?

-Pues por que eres desesperante, irritante, presumido, ambisioso...

-¡Yo no soy asi! Y no es por eso que vine aqui. Tenemos un problema con Kord.

-¿Kord? ¿Que paso con el?

-Fuimos de expedicion a buscar una babosa. Cuando la hallamos, "accidentalmente" alguien la disparo. (claro...) Y Kord fue golpeado por ella.

-¿De que color era esa babosa?

-Pronto no lo recuerda. Amarillo y azul... no, era amarillo y verde.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y sabes que babosa es?

-Eso creo.

-¿Y sabes como regresar a Kord a su edad normal?

-Sip, pero en su estado, creo que sera algo dificil...

En el refugio...

-¿Kord? ¿Eli?- Trixie habia regresado a la cocina a intentar de nuevo hacer algo que Kord comiera, mientras Eli se quedaba con el para evitar que hiciera alguna otra travesura. Y ahora ninguno de los do aparecia por ningun lado ni respondian.- ¿Que estaran tramando?- le pregunto a Burpy, quien por su propia seguridad habia preferido quedarse con ella un rato.

Inspecciono la sala, el ultimo lugar donde los habia visto. Pero no estaban ahi. Ni en el garage. Sin embargo, las Mecas estaban alli, por lo que no podian haber ido a ningun lado fuera del refugio. De repente recordo haber visto al bebe bostezar. Seguramente Eli lo habia llevado arriba para dormirlo. Subio hasta el cuarto de Kord y, en efecto, los dos estaba alli. Pero el bebe troll no parecia ser el unico cansado.

-Aaaawwwww... Bueno, creo que a Eli no le molestara si...- susurro para si misma. Saco su camara y se acerco de la manera mas silenciosa que pudo hacia ellos.

Eli habia acostado a Kord en la cama que, al ser ahora exageradamente grande para esta criaturita, cabia prefectamente en la almohada. Verlo tan comodo, y luego de haber pasado por mil cosas para agotar su energia, habia cansado a Eli. De manera que se encontraba ahora medio-sentado en la orilla e inclinado hacia la izquierda, del lado opuesto de Kord. Y entre los dos juntos, aquello parecia una competencia de ronquidos...

Trixie trataba de no reir mientras los filmaba a ambos, enfatisandose, curiosamente, en Eli...

-¿Deberia despertarlo?- la Infierno nego y sen'alo un par de mantas en una esquina. Comprendiendo, la chica cubrio a cada uno y dejo la habitacion, dandole una ultima mirada a aquella escena tan tierna.

**_Aaaawwwww... algo tarde, pero aqui esta el cap._**

**_De paso, felicidades a Blue Star X por su primer fic y bienvenida a los Escritores. :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

Eli abrio los ojos, somnoliento. Bostezo mientras se sentaba de lado en donde se encontraba dormido, cuando descubrio que tenia encima una manta, la cual no recordaba haberse puesto. A su lado, un bulto debajo de otra manta roncaba de una manera increiblemente estruendosa. "Ese debe ser Kord", penso.

Quitandose la manta, bajo de la cama. Cerro la puerta de la habitacion y bajo a buscar a Trixie. Tenia la sospecha de que ella le habia puesto la manta, y si ella lo habia hecho, significa que lo habia visto dormir. Y si lo habia visto, bueno, solo digamos que las chicas tienen la extran'a tendencia de tomar fotos a cualquier cosa que encuentren durmiendo. Y en el caso de Trixie, la futura directora de cine Trixie, lo mas seguro es que no hubiera resistido a sacar su camara de video...

Unas risas lo hicieron desviarse hacia la computadora. Silenciosamente, se acerco. Alli estaba ella, con Burpy en su hombro. Ambos reian en voz baja. Camino un poco mas cerca de ellos y sus mejillas enrojecieron en seguida al ver la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿No se ven lindos?- pregunto la chica a la babosa sen'alando el video en el que los dos integrantes de la banda dormian tranquilamente.

-¡Yo no soy lindo!- exclamo Eli, desesperado por recuperar su orgullo, sobresaltandolos a los dos.

-¡Eli!- de un salto, Trixie de puso de pie y pauso el video.

-¿Cuando hicieron eso?- con una cara de "yo no fui", Burpy desvio la mirada, esperando que su "complice" contestara esa pregunta.

-Bueno, es que Kord se durmio, y tu te dormiste. Y no pude evitarlo. Es que se ven adorables.

-Tampoco soy adorable...- reclamo el Shane, cruzandose de brazos como un nin'o de seis an'os. Con un risita, Trixie se acerco hacia el

-Si lo eres, y con esa cara, aun mas.- dijo divertida, tomando las mejillas del avergonzado chico. La infierno comenzo a reirse.

-Trixie...- reclamo, tomando sus manos y alejandolas de su cara.- No es gracioso.- trataba de evitar el contacto visual.

-Si, si lo es. Tu y Kord son adorables.- Trixie retrocedio hasta regresar a la computadora.- Es mas, creo que deberia subir este video a BabosaNet, asi...

-Oh,no. ¡No lo haras!- Una malvada sonrisa se dibujo repentnamente en su rostro, mientras sujetaba la cintura de la chica para acercarla a el. Con su otro brazo en su espalda se aseguro de que no pudiera escapar.

-¡Eli! ¿Que haces?

-No subiras ese video.

-¿Quieres ver?- La joven camarografa paso su mano inadvertidamente por el cuello de Eli quien, ante las cosquillas, la dejo ir. Burpy salto del hombro de la camarografa hacia el escritorio. Sabia que una pequen'a pelea se acercaba y no queria formar parte de ella. Trixie corrio hacia el sofa, intentando utilizarlo como escondite, pero Eli logro tomar su brazo antes de que pudiera huir de el y trato de tirar de ella de vuelta. Los dos reian lo mas bajo posible para evitar despertar de Kord. Ella tomo la mano de Eli y trato de safarze.

-Jajaja, Eli, ya sueltame.

-Solo si prometes que no subiras ese video.

-Bien, no lo hare...- Eli la solto.-... aun.- concluyo la oracion en voz baja, caminando lentamente hacia el escritorio.

-Pues no te dejare en paz aun.- Para asegurarse de que esta vez no escapara. Eli rodeo por detras su cintura con sus brazos y tiro de ambos en el sofa, acorralandola.

-Eli, no es gracioso.- Por mas que quisiera lucir enojada, no podia dejar de sonreir. Eli reia a carcajas.

-Prometeme que no subiras nada o lograre ponerte realmente incomoda.- Trixie creyo extran'a aquella frase, pero en vez de preguntar, decidio probar.- Prometelo.- insistio el chico.

-No lo hare.- dijo mirando hacia el lado opuesto, como quien evita un interrogatorio.

-Prometelo...

-No lo hare.- Ante esta respuesta, el Shane la acerco mas a su cuerpo y coloco su menton sobre su hombro.

-Prometelo...

-No lo hare.- Con un fuerte sonrojo, Eli acomodo su cara entre su cuello, haciendole cosquillas con su nariz.- Jaja. Eli...

-Prometelo...

-No lo hare.- Ella sintio algo un poco humedo cerca de su mandibula. Con sorpresa, miro a su "secuestrador", con los ojos cerrados, llenando la parte inferior de su rostro con pequen'os besos.- ¿Que estas haciendo...?- tartamudeo.

-Te dije que te pondria incomoda...- susurro abriendo sus ojos y alejando un poco su rostro para observar a su intimidada compan'era.- Prometelo...

-No lo hare.- Encogiendose de hombros, volvio a acercarse a ella y siguio con lo suyo, subiendo los besos por su barbilla. Trixie sentia su corazon latir con fuerza, sin embargo, no se atrevia a detenerlo.

-Prometelo...- murmuro el cerca de sus labios. No podia negar que tambien sentia su pulso a mil, pero no se rendiria hasta derrotarla.

-No lo hare.- Eli inclino su cabeza, hasta tocar su frente con la de Trixie.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad.- le advirtio con una mirada juguetona, pero atractiva.- Prometelo...- Con una sonrisa, Trixie trato de imitar su gesto.

-No-lo-hare.- respondio finalmente. Con una mano acariciando el recorrido desde su espalda hasta su nuca, Eli paso sus dedos entre su cabello y comenzo a rozar con sus labios la comisura de su boca.

-Eli, tienes que soltarme. Ahora...- dijo Trixie con un tono algo preocupado.

-No, no voy a dejarte ir.- Eli creia que se trataba de una trampa.

-No, hablo enserio.- insistio ella con mas desicion.- ¿Es que acaso no escuchas eso?

-¿Que cosa?- le pregunto liberandola un poco. Burpu se acerco entonces a ellos.- ¿Burpy? ¿Que sucede?- La babosa sen'alo al segundo piso. Desde una de las habitaciones, provenia un extran'o ruido.

-Ese debe ser Kord. Creo que esta llorando.- Trixie lo alejo de ella y se puso de pie para ver que sucedia.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Eli para si mismo, solo, en la sala.- Incluso como un bebe no me dejas en paz con Trixie...

**_:3 Creo que esto es lo mas meloso que he escrito, o al menos uno de los caps mas melosos. Lo iba a mencionar en "¿Quien es Eli? 2", pero se me olvido. ¡Muchisimas gracias por sus 64 likes a mi pagina!_**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Con eso tendremos a Kord de vuelta?- pregunto Pronto mientras el y Grendel montaban sus Mecas hacia el refugio.

-Como por arte de magia.- respondio el troll.- Solo espero que el pequen'o Kord no haya causado muchos problemas en su estado actual.

-Pronto no lo sabe. El solo fue enviado a traerte. Eli y Trixie son quienes se quedaron a cargo del bebe.

-¿El Shane y la chica de la camara? Interesante...

-Apuesto a que debe haber sido todo un desafio. Si ya es dificil convivir con el en su forma original, como un infante a de haber sido un fastidio. Se alegraran cuando sepa que todo ha terminado ya...

En el refugio...

-Sshhh...- Trixie trataba de hacer callar a Kord.- ¿Por que es que comenzo a llorar?- le pregunto a la infierno. El y Joules se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Lo lograste?- dijo Eli entrando a la habitacion.

-No, ni cerca. ¿La tragiste?- El chico sonrio sacando a su babosa slirena. Trixie acosto al bebe de nuevo en la cama e Eli coloco la babosa a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, esta comenzo a cantar la mas dulce melodia que conocia, generando suen'o no solo en el bebe troll, si no tambien en sus cuidadores.

-Creo que... aaahhh...- bostezo Eli.- deberiamos salir de aqui antes de caer dormidos.

-Buena idea...- Con paso lento y aperezado, los dos dejaron la habitacion con Kord y sus rendidas babosas. Bajaron a la sala, tratando de despertarse un poco. Entonces Eli recordo algo.

-Oye, Trix. Respecto al video...

-Descuida...- respondio ella sentandose en el sofa.- solo bromeaba. Jamas les haria pasar el ridiculo a ninguno de ustedes dos.- El joven lanzador sonrio, sentandose a su lado.

-Bien, pero, ¿por que no dijiste eso, ya sabes, antes que yo...?- Trixie abrio los ojos, despierta por completo. No lo habia mencionado por que disfrutaba de la atencion de su compan'ero, pero no podia dejarle saber eso. Trato de inmediato de pensar en una valida excusa.

-Bueno, por que en ese momento si estaba considerando subir el video...

-¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinion?

-No lo se...- Ella se sento de lado, dandole la espalda para esconder su rubor de el.

-¿Ah, no? Mmm...- Eli paso sus manos en sus hombros, deslizandolas hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus mun'ecas.- yo tengo una teoria...- Trixie se resigno a responder. Aquello ya era suficientemente vergonzoso.- ¿Sabes cual es...?- Silencio.- ¿Trix?- susurro en su oido.

-No, no lo se. Y no quiero oirla.- Dijo ella seriamente. El sonrio.

-Te ves bonita cuando estas enojada, ¿sabes?- Esto la hizo sonreir tambien, volteando para verlo.

-No estoy enojada.

-¿En serio?- Ella nego.- Bien, entonces, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- La cara del chico comenzaba a colorarse, siendo esto notificado por la camarografa.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Te molesta si te doy un beso?- Trixie se sobresalto ante la peticion. Extran'ada, bajo la cabeza un poco apenada y acerco su mejilla a el, cuando lo escucho reirse en voz baja.- No ahi.- El coloco la mano en su menton y giro su rostro hasta quedar de frente a el.- Aqui.- susurro cerrando sus ojos. Deslizo su mano hasta su nuca y termino de acercarla hacia el para recibir su beso.

Trixie cerro sus ojos tambien. Sus manos se acomodaron a cada lado de la cara del muchacho, acariciando sus mejillas. Eli sintio una corriente electrica por todo su cuerpo, impulsandolo a querer mas de ella. La acorralo de nuevo contra el sofa, esta vez, sin oposicion de su parte. Se separaron un momento. Ella trataba de acomodar en su cabeza lo que sucedia, mientras Eli regresaba a su mandibula. Trixie comenzo a reirse un poco.

-¿Que es lo gracioso?- pregunto Eli, contagiado de su risa.

-Me haces cosquillas...- El Shane sonrio y se inclino robandole un pequen'o beso.

-¿Y eso te molesta...?- pregunto rodeandola con sus brazos. En lugar de una respuesta, un par de labios presionaron contra los suyos. Eli se dejo llevar, acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella. Pero en cuanto las cosas parecian comenzar a ponerse serias, el sonido de una puerta abriendose se escucho detras suyo.

-¿Eli? ¿Trixie?- Oyeron decir a un topoide...

**_Adiooos..._**


End file.
